Until Then
by AbayJ
Summary: When Lulu is going through the toughest part of her life, someone unlikely shows up to help her through it. JoLu. Hints of Lante. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Until Then**

A/N: My new story…JoLu set in the future, maybe 6 months from where are on the show. Completely written, will be updating twice a week. Hope you guys enjoy!

P.S. I have no beta. All mistakes are my own. Sorry.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"I hate you!" Charlotte's voice rang through the house and LuLu felt her eyes well with tears. It had been six weeks since she and Valentin had finally settled on shared custody of Charlotte. It was still a work in process. The little girl was still grieving for Claudette and LuLu was trying to be respectful but all she wanted to do was love the little girl.

Leaning against the door of the Char's room, she felt the tears spill. "I'm so sorry baby," she said through the door before she moved away. Waiting for Charlotte calm down, that was the only real thing she could do. Walking down the stairs, she saw Dante staring up at her. "Don't start," she snapped.

"This isn't working LuLu," he snapped back. It had been like this since Charlotte had came to live with them. Dante not understanding how important this was to LuLu. Winning shared custody had been a big thing and she didn't want to just see her daughter. She wanted to live with her. Dante felt it would be better to just get to know the girl first and then introduce her to living with them.

Shaking her head, she swiped at the tears still spilling. "IF this was Rocco, would you feel the same way?"

"Don't do that, I care about Charlotte just as much as you do. Why I don't think this is working."

"Care, not love. That is the issue. You don't love my daughter, is it because she's online mine, not yours?" she angrily question. Part of her knew that was not fair and she should not make that an issue but she was hurt and angry. Wanting Dante's support one hundred percent but she felt, her was not even trying.

Dante's cheeks were pink and he was vigorously shaking his head, all signs LuLu knew meant he was angry. "I gotta get out of here."

"Run Dante, it's what you're good at." she screamed after him as he grabbed his coat and walked out. Collapsing into the sofa, her hands covered her face and she cried.

* * *

"I want a divorce," she whispered as they sat on the bed. It had been a few hard days during the weekend Char stayed with them. They were making slow progress but she felt Dante pulling away more every day. He was not present and he worked long shifts at the police department every weekend Charlotte was with them. During the week, all they did was fight about the weekend.

His head snapped from where he was looking at some briefs he was working on. "What?" His voice filled with shocked.

Lulu stood up and began to pace. "The environment we're creating for our children - for my daughter and our son - isn't healthy Dante. You have to see that."

"I see we need to work on it." Dante countered.

"I can't focus on fixing us Dante; I need to work on building a relationship with Charlotte and work on maintaining my relationship with Rocco." LuLu knew that was probably wrong, that putting her children above her marriage but she could not coddle Dante and give one hundred percent to her children at the same.

Especially without his support when it came to Charlotte.

"You're being irrational," he argued and LuLu shook her head.

"No, I'm being rational for the first in in a long time. Dante I cannot keep fighting with you and I cannot keep not giving my children a hundred percent of myself because of it. I'm going to my mom's, with the kids." Moving to the closet, she grabbed the small suitcase she kept packed an old habit her dad taught her. Be ready to run when you had too, something Dante thought was silly. It was the Spencer in her though.

Going to Char's room and then Rocco's, she gathered their sleepy forms. Glad Dante was not making a scene. Getting everyone and everything into the car, she finally called her mom. Letting silent tears falls as she told her mom she was leaving Dante.

* * *

"Baby, I know things are tough but are you sure this is the right idea?" Olivia once she had put Rocco back down on the rug in front of the TV at my Mom's. LuLu had been expecting Liv to visit and plead her son's case but she had her reasons, ones she would not change her mind on.

Being the best mother she could to BOTH of her children was the most important thing. Dante could not say the same, that was where the disconnect came from.

"And what about your case with Valentin, will he try to take away shared custody?" Lulu shook her head at Olivia's idea. She was sure that would not be the case. She still despised Valentin for killing Nikolas but they had come to a tentative truce and she was sure he would not play this game.

"Liv, tell Dante I'll see him at Alexis' office in the morning." she told her mother in law - soon to be former mother-in-law and saw her out. Leaning back against the closed door.

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me on short notice," Lulu hated that she had to place nice with the man who killed her brother, but still, she would do anything to keep the peace and her custody agreement intact.

Valentin sat across from her and nodded. "Of course, what can I do for you LuLu?" he asked pleasantly.

Deciding to not delay the inevitable, she sighed and began to speak. "I am leaving Dante, wanted to make you aware and also wanted to make sure it won't affect our custody agreement." As in her nature, the words came out fast and nervous.

When the smirk formed on his face, she had the urge to punch it off but that would not help her case, so she fist her hand beneath the tablecloth. Probably thinking his relationship with Nina was far superior since they seemed as happy as ever.

"I'm sorry to hear about your difficulties with Dante but I assure you, I am not callous enough to take Charlotte away from you because of your marriage trouble. You and she seem to be getting closer." To hear Valentin acknowledge the progress she and Charlotte would making made her feel more secure in this.

"Thank you, for not using my marriage for leverage and saying that." she said as nicely as she could. Charlotte and here were not perfect but they were getting there and Lulu loved her daughter to pieces. Once Valentin said his goodbyes, LuLu sighed. One hurdle down.

* * *

"Shared custody of Rocco and LuLu gets the house? No alimony?" Alexis' asked Dante and her as they sat at the long table in her office. After a few weeks of meetings, luckily no ugly scenes, things looked about to be settled. He did not want any money from Dante but she would take the house. Both Char and Rocco were comfortable there.

"Yes." Dante said, defeated.

LuLu did not want to end her marriage out of spite and she was disappointed too but since she had left Dante and focused on her children, she had made progress with Charlotte. "Thank you Dante," she told him. Honestly happy Dante had not tried to drag this out and kept everything civil.

"I will always love you, LuLu." It pained her to see the tears in Dante's eyes but she nodded. The feeling was mutual.

"And I you Dante." Leaning over the table, she pressed a kiss against his cheek and then picked up the pen. Signing and initialing where Alexis had placed tabs. A few tears spilling as Dante did the same. The end of a marriage should not be simple but here they were.

Once done, they shared a hug and he went to work as she went home to her children.

* * *

"How did you do this Maxie?" she asked as she looked at her office, it was small but the hours were good and worked with the kid's daycare schedule. Working for Nina was not what she had been planning but she had been good at her job working with the magazine back when Kate ran it.

Maxie shrugged her shoulders, "Me and Dillon can't keep this up and Nina still has a lot to learn. I told her you and I basically were in charge of the magazine when Kate went to Connie and then back again. And since you and Valentin are still on good terms, she agreed."

Hugging her best friend, she kissed her cheek. "You're a lifesaver."

"I know. I'm amazing." Maxie half teased.

* * *

"Night Mommy," Char whispered as Lulu tucked her in Saturday night and she was glad she went right to sleep. Lulu could not hold back the tears as Char called her mommy for the first time.

As much as she missed having Dante as husband, this showed her she had done the right thing. Being able to solely focus on Char and Rocco had made her a better mother. "I love you, my sweet girl." Kissing the girl on the head, she got up and shut the light. Once she was outside the room, she let the tears come. Leaning against the door and crying, for the first time with joy.

* * *

"Come on, it's been two months since the divorce was final and you have the weekend free." Maxie told her. It was true and Lulu felt so lonely at home. Valentin had asked if he could take Char to France with him and Nina, and she had agreed when Charlotte had looked so excited. She would get her three days when they came back during the week.

Rocco was with Dante for the weekend, the first he had off in a while. They were going to a Yankee's game with Michael. She was home alone for the first time in ages. "Fine. Meet me here, need a makeover. I've been in Mommy mode way to long.," she told her best friend.

* * *

"I can't believe you let me do that!" Lulu told her the next Monday at work. Speaking of the Saturday night they had went out. Where LuLu had wound up on top of a table with her best friend twerking to some music from the base.

"Let you, you dragged me up there!" Maxie half shouted and she laughed. Feeling more like herself for the first time since she had found out Char was her daughter. Things in her life were finally settling and she felt like she was in the driver's seat. "Nathan is never going to let you go out with me again or pick us up."

"Oh he will. He likes me drunk." Her best friend joked and caused Lulu to laugh yet again.

* * *

LuLu looked up from the documents spread out in front of her to the door where she heard the knock. The next layout was due by midnight tomorrow and there were still issues with the ads and the placement. She had been so engrossed with her work since she got the kids to sleep; she almost missed the knock.

It was late, not terribly so but late enough she was not expecting any company. It was probably her mom, since she and Dante had split; Laura came over more often just to check on LuLu and the kids. Figuring it was her mom; she got up and opened the door.

"Didn't anyone teach you about opening the door to strangers?" Johnny's voice floated over her and she almost felt like fainting. The last person she had been expecting.

"Oh my god, Johnny!" she said, half whispered and half shouted as she launched herself into his arms.

* * *

Author's Note: So I just formatted the first chapter like this because I wanted to show the process Lulu went through. The following chapters will be more in a normal format. Not skipping around a ton. This is a Jolu story if you could not tell. I have posted links to outfits and inspirations for each chapter in my profile. This story is 100% written and will be posting every few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : This chapter is a lot shorter then the first one, but I'll be posting chapter 3 on Monday because of that! Enjoy!

 **Warning** : Unbeta - all mistakes are my own!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Stepping back from Johnny, she kept her arms on his forearms and smiled at her old friend. Shocked he was in front of her, last they had talked he had been on his way to jail. Taking the fall for her for her plan with Valerie. She owed him so much.

"Are you free?" Lulu asked after a moment. Dropping her hands from around him. Not sure if she should push him out of the house, where her kids were sleeping or offer him a place to hide.

He just smirked at her, "Why, you gonna hide me?" he asked.

One thing Johnny had always known was LuLu, knew her better than she knew herself at times. "I'll do anything for you Johnny." She told him which was true; he kept her out of jail and protected her. He had always protected her.

His smirk softened into a smile and grabbed her around the waist. "Is the donut muncher around?"

The giggled that escaped her was wrong, Dante may be her ex but she still cared about him. Still, she did not correct him. "No, we uh spilt about two months ago." she admitted and decided standing out in the cold where the neighbors could see them might be an issue if he was on the lamb. "Come in," pulling him, she let the door slam behind him. Glad her kids slept like the dead.

"Hell Lulu, I'm sorry. Had no idea." his tone apologetic, acting as if he was afraid she would break down from it. Of course, he would assume it was Dante who ruined their marriage. LuLu could rarely do wrong in Johnny's eyes, something that was flattering and she could shook her head.

"My idea Johnny, Dante wanted to work on our marriage but a lot has changed since last winter." The day she said goodbye to him, her and Dante had their issues but they had worked through them.

"Did he cheat, again?"

Lulu could not help but laugh at the anger in his tone. "Gonna kidnap him and torture him if he did?"

"For hurting you? Hell yeah." His tone left little room for doubt; he would do it in a heartbeat.

"No, he didn't cheat. It's a lot more complicated than that." Her divorce had been for her children, in its simplest form, but saying that wouldn't make much sense to Johnny.

"Well I'm on the lamb so I don't have a lot of time for long stories." Tilting her head to the side, she raised an eyebrow at his joke. He laughed and shook his own head. "I'm not on the lamb Lulu, I'm free. This is next time."

Referencing his goodbye to her, 'til next time,' she could not help but launch herself into his arms. He would never say it was her fault he was in jail, but when you boiled it down, she was. Knowing he was free felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face into her hair. "I work on what you asked Lulu, I was a model prisoner. I worked on myself. No gangs." he whispered through the strands of her hair.

Her eyes felt wet and she pulled back just enough to look at him. "I'm so proud of you Johnny." And she was, Johnny had been dealt a tough hand. She had seen it up close, how hard he worked to be a better person than Anthony but always wound up getting sucked back in.

His own eyes were wet and he kissed her forehead. "It was you Lulu, all you." She did not feel like she could take credit, she had tried their entire relationship to get him to be the good guy he could be.

"It was all you Johnny, don't give me credit."

"That kiss on New Year's kept me going, kept being a good guy in the forefront of my mind." Feeling her cheeks flames as he brought up the kiss they had shared over a year ago, which she had thought about more than a few times. Johnny and she had chemistry; they had since they had met all those years.

"I'm glad you got your head on straight Johnny." she said simply and pulled away. "Want a drink?"

Wanting to change the subject and put some space between them, the feelings he had brought up into her to heavy and she needed space.

"Uh, actually I gotta head out. Made arrangements for an apartment, need to go look at it." He sensed her being a bit uncomfortable and was willing to give her space. She was torn as if she wanted the space but knew it would probably be a good idea. Pausing halfway to the kitchen, she turned to face him.

"Oh, okay." Walking back towards him.

"How about we meet for coffee tomorrow?" In public being seen with Johnny could lead to questions but she doubted Valentin would be at Kelly's and she did want to catch up with him. He was still one of her closest friends.

"I'd like that; I can meet you before I head over to work." She could pick up Maxie and Nina a cup as well. Butter up while getting to spend some time with Johnny.

He moved towards her and hugged her. "Want to hear about all the changes in your life."

She returned the hug easily and graced his jaw with a peck. "Fair. Wanna hear about your future plans as well." Obviously, he was going to stay in Port Charles, which suited her just fine. She could always use more friends. Especially ones like Johnny.

"Night Lulu," pulling back, he gave her a wink and headed to her front door. "Til next time," with a wave, he slipped through the door.

Once it was closed, Lulu sank down to the couch and tried to process everything Johnny made her think by showing up on the other side of her door. She almost reached for her cell phone to dial Maxie but held back. Unsure if Johnny wanted the news he was back in town to spread. Instead, she leaned against the couch and tried to push all thoughts of the enigmatic man from her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As promised, chapter three! Four will probably be posted Friday!

Warning: I have no beta! All mistakes are my own.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

She tossed and punched her pillow, groaning when she could not get comfortable. Memories of Johnny and her had haunted her all night. Memories of days in his cars and nights in bed together. More than once her fingers had inched down to the waistband of her pajama pants but she held back. Masturbating to memories of her ex felt wrong, especially when he divorce was still so fresh.

Shaking her head, she sat up and reached for her phone. Seeing a text from an unknown number, she smiled.

' _Forgot to get a time to meet at Kelly's. Know you're probably asleep but I'll be there at 8 waiting for you.'_

The message said and she looked at her bedside clock. It was 6 am and she doubted he was awake since the text came in just three hours ago. Still, she typed out a reply.

' _Still remember my number?'_ she questioned before setting her phone back on the nightstand. Figuring she might as well get some breakfast ready for Rocco and Char before dropping them off at daycare.

* * *

Once both Rocco and Char were dressed for the day and sitting in front of the TV watching a kids show, she got ready. After showering, she had the urge to check her phone and she was not disappointed when she saw two texts waiting for her.

' _I remember everything about you Lesley Lu.'_

' _Especially how much you love sugary coffee and a Danish to start your day.'_

Sitting on the bed, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Which was silly, her and Johnny were not getting back together or even flirting with the idea. The courts would not look in her favor when it came to Char's safety if she was with a known mobster. Even if he had went straight.

Still, she remembered how he asked if they could be together when he got out of jail. If he became the good person, she knew he could be, would that open a door she had thought long shut. Now it felt like they were slowing turning the knob to that door.

Shaking her head, she sat the phone done on her bed and tried to focus on getting ready. She did not think about how she was carefully picking out something a bit sexier than her normal slacks and blouse. Or how she chose a pair of heels in his favorite color, red.

After applying light makeup and dressing, she grabbed her phone and typed out a quick reply.

' _Especially Kelly's new apricot Danish.'_

After, she shoved her phone into her purse and gathered up the kids. Getting them strapped in the car, they headed to the daycare slash preschool.

* * *

Dropping both kids off with a kiss to their heads and an I love you, she hopped into her car once more. Butterflies fluttering faster inside her stomach. Feeling as if she was on a first date.

Even before she walked into Kelly's, she saw Johnny's form sitting at the bar with his back to the door. He looked at ease and handsome, even from the back. His hair was a little shaggy and the sweater he was wearing hugged his muscle firm back.

Closing her eyes, she forced those inappropriate thoughts from her mind and grabbed the handle to the door. Pulling on her Spencer courage, walking right to the bar, and tapping her ex on his shoulder. "Got my Danish?" she asked, grinning at the man who quickly turned to face her.

"Actually I do, asked them to hold it so it would be warm when you got here." He had flakes of his own Danish on his lips and the urge to kiss them off should not surprise her but it did. Focusing on hanging her purse on the knob underneath the bar, she took the stool next to him.

"Kid all settled?" he asked, mentioning Rocco and she nodded.

"Kids are settled." She could tell when he picked up the way she changed the words when his head dropped to her stomach. Probably thinking about when she would have given birth to another. "No, I didn't physically have another kid." She said, ending his looks at her stomach.

When his eyes met her face again, he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Adopted?" Shaking her head, she sighed. Figuring she should just get it out. It might help with her over all mission to get the thoughts of her and Johnny sharing something. Doubtful he would want to enter her mess; a daughter who was just starting to accept her as something other than a horrible person and a son who was just figuring out Mommy and Daddy were no longer together.

"When I was kidnapped and taken to Cassadine Island, Stefan Cassadine stole an embryo." He nodded.

"You told me about that." He had been kind and understanding when she had cried over the lost child. As always.

"It wasn't lost though, Valentin Cassadine implanted it to another woman and she had my daughter." As usual when she started this story, he looked confused. Starting to explain it, she included how Nikolas was dead now and how much she missed her big brother. How her and Charlotte were finally getting close. How much she hated Valentin but was working with him for Char's sake. She laughed off his idea of getting rid of Valentin for her, though she knew he was serious.

"No, Char loves her dad and she's finally coming around. She even called me Mommy recently." The tears that leaked out were beyond her control but they were happy tears.

Johnny reached out, wiped the tear away, and grinned. "No one can resist falling for you sooner or late Lulu."

His confidence in her warmed her, the exact opposite of what Dante had offered. "It was sort of the reason I asked for a divorce. Dante, he couldn't handle it, I don't think. The strife between the little girl and me. He felt I was wrong for pushing for weekends at our place. He thought I should let her come to me instead of being actively involved in her life."

Shaking his head, Johnny covered his hand with hers. "No, I don't have a child but I could see needing to be around her. Even if she hated me." Lulu nodded. Being around Char had been like needing air. She ached every moment back then when she was not allowed to see her daughter. Like part of her was missing.

"I just couldn't keep my marriage afloat or deal with the disagreements and give Char and Rocco my all. I had to choose." Some people still thought her thinking had been wrong but also some understood. The people closest to her did, and that was all that mattered.

"You did what you had to do," the squeeze to her hand showed he was one of the people who understood and she was thankful for that.

"Enough about me," she told him, squeezing his hand in return. "What are your plans now?"

He shrugged, still unsure what he was planning to do actually. "Thinking about opening back up the garage again."

Lulu nodded eagerly, one of his passions had always been cars and that would be something he could dive into. Might even help him keep on the straight in narrow since many of the bad influences around him were dead or locked up now.

"Good idea." she told him.

"Yeah, heading to look at a few places. Still have a few of my offshore accounts, so should be alright." It made sense of Lulu and she hoped he ran with the idea.

Finishing her cup of coffee, she looked down at her watch. She had fifteen minutes to get to work and as much as she had enjoyed their time together, she had to get going. "Thank you for this Johnny."

"Anytime, I've missed having you around." He told her, standing up and helping her with her coat before he turned her to look at him. Dropping a friendly peck on her head.

"I've missed you too, you big lug," she said quietly and leaned close to kiss his cheek before pulling back. "Til next time, huh?"

"Til next time Lulu."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Didn't wait until Friday to update. So here is the next chapter. This one is pretty short but you'll be getting one Friday. The next couple chapters after this are really JoLu centric. Can't wait for everyone to read them.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"You're glowing," turning to her best friend who just spoke after hanging up her jacket, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Huh?"

"If I didn't know better I'd think you got some Lulu Spencer." Maxie voice was giddy as she stood up and move to stand in front of her best friend.

"No, nope. Just had a good morning," Lulu countered. Moving past her best friend and sitting at her desk. Pulling out the layout she had worked on last night. "Think I finally got the ad placements right."

"I know you're hiding something, I'll figure it out, you know?" She did, Maxie was like a dog with a bone but right now, she was keeping quiet and she rolled her eyes.

"Work Maxie."

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Lulu held up the box lunches she had gotten from the Metro Court and moved further into the office. Seeing Maxie sitting at her desk waving a piece of paper and a few dozen of yellow roses behind her. A few dozen of sun flowers next to her. "Nathan?" she asked as she sat the food down.

"Nope. Mystery man for you." The gleam in Maxie eye's should scare her. Swallowing, she reached out for the duel cards. Seeing Johnny's scrawl, she couldn't hide the smile.

'Thanks for being my friend,' the first card read. The other had a short message as well, 'I still remember everything.'

Sunflowers were her favorite. He remembered and the yellow roses must have been for their friendship.

"Are you and Dante getting back together?" Maxie asked suddenly and Lulu couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips.

"No, no. Just a friend being nice Maxie."

"He's why you're glowing Lulu, obviously you're seeing someone," her best friend tone let Lulu know that she would not let this go. Plus she was bursting to tell someone.

Moving towards Maxie's desk, she placed one salad in front of Maxie's chair and placed another on the other side. "Sit and we'll eat...and I'll tell you're all about him."

Her friend literally jumped across the room and into her chair and Lulu laughed. Taking a breath, she leaned back in her chair. Both women ignoring their salads. "Johnny showed up at my door last night."

Maxie's mouth hung down and she crossed her arms. "Did he escape prison?" Lulu couldn't blame her friend for asking. It was a valid question, one she had first thought when she had seen him on the other side of the door.

"No, he's actually free. He got out a few months early for good behavior," smiling at her best friend's shocked face on the idea of Johnny getting out early for anything but for good behavior was almost laughable. "Really, he seems different Maxie." It was a trite thing to say but she felt the need to defend Johnny from Maxie.

"You know you can't be with him, right?" Lulu of course knew that but it stung to hear her friend say it. "I mean Valentin will yank away visitation so fast you're head will spin, not to mention how nuclear Dante will go."

They were all valid points and she had ended her marriage for her children, she wasn't about to lose them because of Johnny. Still, the attraction was there and so was the friendship. He understood her which was an amazing feeling to have after Dante's lack of understanding.

"I know, I do Maxie. Trust me. Me and Johnny are just friends. Nothing more. Plus it's not like he'll ever be around Char or Rocco. What I do in my personal time without them around is my business." She knew she was protesting to much and Maxie would see right through it but she wasn't going to stay away from Johnny just because of Valentin or Dante.

She would never bring Johnny around Charlotte or Rocco but on her free time without the kids, being around one of the best friends she had was fair.

"Who are you trying to convince Lulu, me or yourself?"

Shaking her head at Maxie she stood up and tossed the untouched salad into the garbage bin next to her desk and moved to her own desk. "We gotta get to work."

* * *

Balancing the flowers and her one bag of groceries was a challenged but when her mom flung open the door to her house, she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're here. I don't want to drop them." Lulu admitted as she passed her mom one of the vases.

"Someone has a fan!" Laura said with a grin and carried the two vases of yellow roses to the kitchen while Lulu followed with the two of sunflowers and groceries.

"Long story mom." she said, unsure how her mom would feel about her letting Johnny into her life again, even if she limited it.

"Well the kids are asleep, I got time." Her mom fussed at the sink with the flowers before turning to face her youngest child.

"Thanks again for grabbing them, the magazine is finally done, so I shouldn't have to pull any more late nights. Well until next month." The wave her mom gave her was normal for Laura. She loved spending time with her grand children and spoiling them. She was sure dinner wasn't as nutritious as Lulu would have liked but she owed her mom a lot. Too much so to fuss about what was probably a mac and cheese delight dinner.

"You change, I'll pour a red and meet you in the living room."

Lulu decided to go along with the idea. She did want to talk to someone less judgmental of Johnny then Maxie. Plus Laura had been through custody battles before she understood the idea. Her mom and dad's past was about to be pretty helpful.

Rushing to her room, she slid on a pair of pajama pants and a worn out tank top. Putting her hair in a bun on the top of her head, she removed her make up. Feeling like her normal mom self, a role she loved.

Heading back to the living room, she sat down and crossed her legs to face her mom, who handed her a glass of wine. Taking a fortifying sip, she let her mouth run. Telling her mom about Johnny showing up here last night, the breakfast, and finally the flowers. "I would never risk custody of Charlotte or Rocco mom, but it felt nice to talk to him. Be around him."

Laura sat her wine glass down and reached for her daughters free hand. Stroking it and squeezing it to offer comfort. "Oh I know that sweet heart, but you would see where if you began something serious with him, Valentin and Dante would have an issue."

Of course she could but she had no plans on having more than a friendship with Johnny. No matter how much he had changed, their time together had came to an end a long time ago.

"Of course mom, but me and Johnny are just friends."

"You two have a lot of unresolved feelings, if I remember correctly from nearly two years ago Lulu. Something about a new year's kiss." Feeling her cheeks pinking, she took another gulp of the wine before acknowledging her mom had a point.

"So what if there is some lingering lust still Mom, I mean I am divorced, I'm free to kiss or more with whomever I like. But I can keep my two lives separate." Being a woman and a mom were two different things and she was sure she could keep her lives separate. It had been a while since she had been with a man. Her and Dante were like roommates before she had asked for a divorce. And Johnny and her had always had sparks. Sharing intimate moments with him wouldn't be a trial.

"Sure, I think that would be fine. But you can't fall for the boy." Laura pointed out and Lulu nodded. Of course she couldn't. Because of her children and the life Johnny had led. She was not about to risk her children for anyone, including Johnny.

"Thanks mom, for the understanding."

"Oh sweetheart, come here. I will always support you, no matter what." Knowing that made Lulu's life a lot simpler. Knowing she always had someone in her corner made her feel invincible at times. Crawling over the couch, she let herself be wrapped in Laura's arms and soaked in that comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Short and sweet, but the good stuff is coming either tomorrow or Monday with the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Saying goodbye to her mom and smiling at Kevin who was here to pick up her tipsy mom, Lulu shut the door and leaned against the door. Thinking about the conversation she and her mother had. She was glad that her mom understood where she was coming from and she felt more sure in her decision to be a friend to Johnny.

Locking up, she cleaned up the small mess they had made with wine glasses and popcorn before going to her bedroom. It was late and the kids would be up early, she should go to sleep but instead she reached for her phone. She had yet to thank Johnny for the flowers so she texted him.

' _Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful.'_

Setting her phone down, she got her bed ready and slid in. Hearing the ding on her phone signally Johnny had replied. Picking up her phone, she felt her mouth spread in a wide smile.

' _I know something that is more beautiful.'_

Before she could text out a reply, her phone rang and she swiped right to answer the call. Pressing it to her hear, she could hear his breathing on the other end of the line. "Hey," she said simply.

"I hope it's not too late, but figured since you texted you were awake."

Cuddling further into her bed, she held her phone to her ear as she laid on her side. "Yeah, actually just got comfortable in bed. My mom was here and we spent some time together."

"How's Laura?" Johnny had always liked her mother, and her mother had a bit of soft spot for Johnny. Probably because he reminded her of Luke.

"Good. She's dating Kevin Collins. She seems happy."

"That's good. Have you heard from Luke?"

Lulu looked at the stack of postcards at the edge of her nightstands. His form of communication now, Luke sent a postcard from wherever he was with a scribbled note and an 'I love you,' at the bottom. She felt warmth whenever one came in the mail and couldn't wait to add it to the stack.

"Postcards from all sorts of different places. It's enough for now." If she had to get in touch with him for something serious, she would figure it out but for now, she was happy her dad seemed okay.

"That's good. At least you know he's alive."

Johnny understood the tense and sometimes hard relationship she had with her dad but the love that there was a lot of love on both side. "And I know where to reach him if I need him."

"I'm glad you're family is okay, Lulu."

"Thank you Johnny," she told him sincerely. Dante didn't understand her family dynamic at times, especially her devotion to Luke. She always chalked up to not growing up with a father. Johnny got it. "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, finish getting my apartment good to go. Turns out my lease on my old place was still valid. One of my lawyers kept up the payments but it's empty. Got my bed but not much else."

She was glad he had a place to go to. "What about garages?"

"Going to look at some later in the week, don't want my same one. Too many bad memories."

She agreed, she didn't have many happy memories at the old place and Johnny needed a fresh start.

"Good idea. If you want some company this weekend, I might be able to swing it." She shocked her own self by offering. But Char would be with Valentin on Saturday and Rocco with Olivia. She would have free time.

"I'd like that," she could tell he had a smile by his voice.

"Great. Well the little ones will be up early and I'll have to be up with them." As much as she wanted to keep chatting with him, she knew she needed sleep.

"Okay. Night Lulu, sweet dreams."

"Same to you Johnny."

* * *

The rest of her week flew by and before she knew it, she had dropped Rocco at Olivia's and just kissed Char goodbye at Cassadine Island.

Her and Johnny had decided to meet up at Kelly's for a cup of coffee and then head over to the three garages his real estate agent had sent him. Walking into Kelly's, she saw him sitting at one of the outside table. Port Charles having a warm seasonable day and it as perfect to go look at places. "Mm, thanks, need some coffee. The kids didn't want to get ready this morning."

While both had been excited to go spend time with Olivia and Valentin, both wanted to sleep more. She felt tired from getting them ready and needed another boost.

"Well everyone made it okay and you look nice." Lulu felt her cheeks heat from the warm compliment and she felt glad she had taken to pick out something flattering.

"The top made me think of the sunflowers you sent me," she admitted shyly. But the huge grin that broke out on his face was worth the admission. "So where to first?" she said after a moment.

"We're meeting Lucy down by the pier." Johnny informed her and stood up, handing her her of coffee which she took a greedy sip of. "There are a few new places down there since the gentrifying of it."

That made sense, she just hoped he stayed away from Sonny's coffee shop. He didn't need the antagonizing that could come with it. Maybe she would go speak to Sonny just to make sure. His closeness with her father might work in her favor. Plus she wanted Johnny to stay on the straight and narrow.

"Good idea, funny fact, my mother is dating Lucy Coe's ex and Lucy is dating my mom's ex." The idea had been funny to her, how her mother and Lucy had basically swapped ex's. But they both seemed happy and while her and Scott would never be close, she was glad he seemed more content.

"Only in Port Charles." Johnny said as he held his coffee in one hand and his other hand reached down to rest on her lower back as they started to walk towards the pier.

"Only in Port Charles," she agreed. Enjoying the comfortable silence the rest of the way. Neither she nor Johnny felt the need to ramble, both just enjoying the other's presence.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Next chater, lots of JoLu in this one! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

The second garage seemed promising, there was a lot of room and light. It was a brand new building which was good thing, it wasn't as run down or dark as his old garage. It would attract a better type of clientele which would be important too keeping Johnny on the straight and narrow.

"I like it," Lulu declared as she came back from where the bathrooms would be once he got things installed. It was bare bones but it all could come together pretty quickly. "Good light, good location." There were no other garages along the area and would be the first one.

"Not a lot in the space though." Johnny said as he came around to meet her towards the back of the garage.

"But that just means you can put what you like in it." Lulu reasoned and Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"Seems like a lot of work. I like the space but let's see what else Lucy has." When his hand reached down to take hers, she knew she should pull it away but it felt good. Right even. Letting it happen, she followed him outside of the garage. Seeing the older woman near her car, they walked over to her.

"So what did you think!" Lucy asked excitedly. Her voice high and her energy was almost contagious. She could already feel herself getting more energized as well.

"It's a little bare bones, have anything that is more ready but still prime location?" he asked, all business which for some reason, turned Lulu on. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she tried to focus on the conversation.

"Well I do have one more, it just recently shut down. The owner's dad died or something, and had no use for the garage anymore. It's not as big as this one and not a new building but it's still part of the Pier's gentrifying project." Lucy said and wistfully looked back at the garage they had just left.

This one was probably a lot of more money than the first one she had shown us which had reminded us both of his first garage and the one she was about to show up which wasn't a new building. Still, since it was part of the Pier's growth, it could still be a good location.

"Well let's see that one, if it doesn't work, I'll put an offer on this one." Johnny compromised and Lucy nodded.

"Follow me!" she said as she opened her door and ducked inside of her car. Johnny led me to his own and made sure I was buckled in before jogging to his side and slipping in.

"I'm not sure it was a good idea to hire her," placed the car in gear, he started to follow Lucy down a few blocks.

Lucy wasn't for everyone, even Lulu could barely tolerate her but still, she wasn't a bad person. "She's just overly excited."

"She seems a little nuts." Johnny countered and Lulu couldn't help but giggle. Lucy was a little nuts but she was kind and a good person, so most people looked over it.

"Everyone in Port Charles is a little nuts, Johnny," she deadpanned though it held some truth.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

* * *

They were back at his place, which seemed completely furnished now. It seemed brighter, instead of the dark colors that used to dominate the place, lighter and brighter colors were in it's place. "Wow. Looks nice," she commented as he shut the door behind them.

"Felicia, she's doing interior decorating now I guess." Johnny told her with a smile as he walked over to the table in front of his large bay windows. Setting down the contract.

"That woman changes jobs like I change underwear." Lulu said with a laugh.

"No hard to see where Maxie gets her flightiness from, huh?" Johnny added and they both laughed. Lulu loved Maxie like a sister but she was a little flighty and flakey. Though with age and the birth of Georgie, she seemed more grounded.

"So are you happy with the garage?" The third one had been promising at first until Johnny noted the ceiling was bowing in some places. That would be a lot of work to fix, so the second building had been the one he went with.

"You know what? I am. I mean it's gonna be a lot of work to get going but I'm happy with the location and the building."

Walking around to the sofa, she sat in the corner and curled her legs beneath her. Glad Johnny wasn't regretting his decision. "Made Lucy happy too."

"No, her thirty percent finder's fee made Lucy happy." Moving to join her on the couch, Johnny sat in the opposite corner and leaned his head back against the pillowed top of the couch.

"True," she agreed. Lucy liked being rich, probably why she married Alan Quartermaine all those years ago.

"Are you hungry? We could go out or I could order in. To thank you for coming with me. Not sure I could have handled Lucy on my own." Not many could handled Lucy one on one, she was better when taken in from a distance or in large crowds.

"No need, I was happy to help out Johnny." And she had been, it had been fun and nice to spend the time with Johnny.

"Still, let me feed you. How about the Floating Rib? They deliver now." Lulu could rarely turn down ribs so she nodded her agreement.

Once he placed his phone down on the coffee table, he stood up. Lulu's eyes followed him and tried to push back how attracted she was still to him. She still believed she could have him though and push her feeling aside, just be his friend and maybe with some benefits.

He grabbed his laptop and moved back to the couch but instead of taking his former seat, he sat next to her with one full cushion between them. "Willing to help me pick some stuff out for the garage?"

She wasn't sure she would be very helpful when it came to picking out tools and lifts but she could help pick out other things like stuff for the empty bathroom and even ideas for the sitting room which was in front of the bays.

"Sure. I mean I'm no Felicia but I can help."

"Is that a dig at me for not asking you to help me with his place?" he asked with a frown.

Laughing at his pout, she shook her head no. "No, just teasing you," she told him and then grabbed the laptop from his hands and clicking on the browser. "This is the place Dante and I used to redo the bathroom at the house. Good deals," she told him as she logged onto the remodeling site and they spent some time picking out features for the bathroom and a counter top for the cash register.

* * *

Both of their heads were close as they continued to pick out some features for the non mechanical areas of the garage when the knock at the door. Johnny smiled and jumped up to go get the food. Paying the man and bringing the large bag to the coffee table.

"Let me go get some plates."

Reaching out, Lulu shook her head. "It's ribs Johnny, we don't need plates."

"Forgot how simple you are," Johnny said and moved to sit next to her. Pulling out containers of food. Along with the plastic utensils.

"I haven't had this in a while. I'm so used to cooking kids food...like chicken nuggets and tater tots. Plus hamburgers," Lulu said as she opened the box of mac and cheese and then the box of ribs. Groaning as she picked up one and took a big bite. Groaning t the flavor of BBQ that hit her tongue. "Oh my god...so good."

Johnny just watched her and when she looked up at her, she felt her cheeks flush. The way he was looking at her was making her blood heat up. He was looking at her like wanted to eat her. Biting her lip, she placed the rib down and reached for a napkin.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing...just some memories," he said and looked away. A red tint heating his cheeks as well. The idea of what he might be thinking making her blush deeper. When they had made love, she had probably sounded something like that. They had always had chemistry and it had burned red hot when they were in bed.

"Yeah. Memories," she teased and then began eating. Both of them eating in silence. Once they had had their fill, they both leaned back against the couch, both full.

"Thank you for today Johnny, it's been fun," she told him and turned her head to look at him.

"It's been a lot of fun Lulu, and you helped me a lot. I owe you."

"I don't think you ever owe me anything Johnny, not after last winter," she told him and reached out to grab his hand. Squeezing it.

"Lulu, I told you then, going too far was on me. Not you."

Sighing, she shook her head and moved closer to Johnny, kissing his cheek. "Take the compliment," she whispered and then he turned his head. They breathed in each others air for a moment before Johnny leaned closer and let their lips meet.

At the first touch of his lips, her breathing picked up and she felt lust race through her veins. She tilted her head and allowed his tongue to slide between her lips. The kiss growing in passions.

When the need for air was stronger then need to continue the kiss, she lifted her head. Looking up at him. "Johnny…" she whispered.

"You're so beautiful Lulu," his hand reached up to push her hair out of her face and looked at her. "I know you're focused on your kids Lulu and I would never interfere with that but I want you."

She wanted him too, if that wasn't already obvious. Smiling up at him, she nodded. "I want you too Johnny, but I can't offer much more."

"I know. I mean...I still love you Lulu, always will but I know right now you got your hands full."

It wasn't just that, yes she had her hands full but Johnny wasn't good for her. And he would cast doubt on her judgement when it came to courts. But she didn't want to admit that right now, didn't want to ruin the mood.

Moving so she was straddling him, she pressed her lips back to his. "I'm free tonight," she said after a moment and pulled back to grin at him.

"Good cause I need you," he said with his own smirk and lifted them both off the couch. Carrying her towards his bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N** : Not a fade to black! Haha. This is where the chapter moves into M rating realm. Will post again soon, probably Wednesday and Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Have officially entered the M territory folks. If you don't want to read the smut, skip down to the first break.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

When they reached his room, he laid her gently on the bed. His body hovering over hers as he stood above her, craning his neck down to capturing her lips with his own. The kiss sent flames through her and she couldn't stop her hands from finding his chest. Her hands working the buttons of his flannel shirt. She needed to touch him. She needed to feel him against her naked. Her skin was itching with need.

He broke the kiss and brought his hands up to cover hers on his shirt. "Wanna take it slow Lulu…wanna enjoy you. It's been so long."

Shaking her head, she moved so she was on her knees in front of him. The height of the bed making them eye level. "Next time, I need you." Bringing their lips back together, she shook off his hands and finally got all the buttons undone. Pushing the shirt of his shoulders before breaking the kiss. Looking up at him with a grin as her hands slid down his chest. "Guessin' you worked out a lot inside the prison, huh?"

"Not much else to do," Johnny said with a laugh. His hands moving to rest on her hips, squeezing her there.

"I like it," she admitted, it was shallow but his hard body made her hot for him. Scooting back a bit, she reached her hands down to the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it off. In front of him in her white lace bra. When Johnny sucked in a deep breath, her nipples pebbled beneath her bra and a wave of wetness filled her panties. He obviously still wanted her physically and it was wonderful to feel that level of want from him.

"Get rid of them." She motioned to his jeans which did little to contain the bulge he was supporting, He was obviously hard and she wanted to see all of him.

"When did you become so bossy?" he asked with a grin but his fingers went to the buckle and then carefully unzipped his pants. Pushing them down until he was only in the tight black boxer briefs. It was Lulu's turn to let out a hiss, his boxer briefs did little to hide the impressive erection and it was hard to stop herself from reaching out and palming it with her hand.

Holding back just barely, she got off the bed and stood in front of him. Her heels were long gone, by his door, so the height difference was pretty significant. But she could tell he liked the view from where he was, her breasts with heaving with her labored breath. Trying to remember the last time she had been this turned, Lulu honestly couldn't.

Undoing her jeans, she pushed them downs. Her white lacy hipster panties were the only things keeping her modesty now. "Fuck Lulu." Johnny groaned before grabbing her around the waist and turning her so her back was pressed against his naked chest. Fingers stroking her from her collar bone to the front of her panties.

"Take me." She whispered and spread her legs a bit, giving his fingers a bit more room to play. Which he took full advantage of, slipping inside of her panties and stroking her wet slit. It was weeping with pleasure and she knew, even after all this time, she would be able to accommodate his size easily being so wet.

"You're mine, right? All mine?" She had forgotten how possessive he got when they were like this. And how much it turned her on. She wanted to be only his and in these moments between them, she was.

"All yours Johnny." She whispered and moaned loudly when his fingers moved from her slit and to where she needed him most. Slowly sliding one finger and then two inside of her. Her back leaning against his chest, needing his support as her legs got weak.

"So wet…can't wait to feel you all around me." She nodded because she couldn't wait either. She wanted to feel him pushing inside of her so bad.

"Then don't," she whispered. Grabbing the hand inside of her panties, she slowly pulled his fingers rom her body and stepped away from him. Standing in front of him, she undid her bra and pulled it off before pushing off her panties. Once she was fully naked, she got on the bed and scooted back until she rested against the pillows. Her legs spreading for him, letting him know where she wanted him.

"Geez…the things you do to me to Lulu." He said with a smile and slowly pushed his briefs down, letting her see just how much she was affecting him.

"Come show me," she said and she watched him go to the night stand, going to grab a condom from a new box and she waited until he rolled it on and moved above her. Taking his erection in his hand, he slid it up and down her wet slit, making her back arch in pleasure.

When she felt him slowly start to push inside of her, she reached up to grab the headboard, holding onto it tightly as the waves of pleasure crash over her. "So good," she moaned softly as her eyes connected with his.

"Fuck Lulu.." he groaned once he was fully inside of her and her legs went around his waist instantly Diffing her heels into his backside as he started to thrust inside of her. Each thrust harder then the one before as he braced his hands on either side of her head, his body hovering over hers.

"Oh god…" she whimpered with each thrust and arched her hips to allow him to sink even deeper inside of her. The edge was close and she knew she wouldn't last much longer, the pleasure way to intense.

His fingers reached down and she felt him rub her clit and that was all it took. "Johnny!" She screamed as she crashed over the edge and found her release. She felt herself get lost in the abyss as her pleasure took over and she barely heard his own shot as he found his release.

* * *

Once he had cleaned up and they were spooning in his bed, she tried to push how right it felt to be with him like this. Besides whatever free time she could get away from the kids, this wasn't something she could do often. It made her sad but when he tugged her even closer, she let go of those thoughts and settled into his arms.

"Was this too fast?" Johnny asked in the darkness as his lips teased her shoulder. Keeping her head on his arm, she shrugged the shoulder he just kissed.

"I don't think so," sure, to some it might seem fast to jump back in bed with Johnny but they had so much history together. So many feelings still between them, wasn't as if this was new territory for them. "I'm glad we got to be together like this Johnny."

"Me too Lulu." She felt his arms tighten again and they both found themselves slowly drifting off to sleep. Lulu felt safe and comforted for the first time since she and Dante first started to have problems. Her sleep was easy and deep as Johnny held her.

* * *

The sound of her phone woke her and she sat up. Looking at Johnny who was on his stomach next to her, one hand still resting on her side as they slept close. Looking towards the large window in his bedroom, she saw it was still dark and the time on the cable box read 3:30 am.

Way to early for anyone to be calling her but it could be one of the kids so she quickly got out of the bed. Dragging the sheet with her and located her jeans where her phone was still tucked in the back pocket. Seeing the four missed calls from Olivia, panic gripped her. Pressing the green button on the screen she pressed it to her ear. "Olivia, is it Rocco?"

"Oh thank goodness honey, yeah. He spiked a fever tonight and I took him to GH. Dante is on his way but I knew you would want to be here too. He seems fine and the doctor thinks it might be strep but he should be fine." Lulu felt guilt crash down around her, while she was having sex with Johnny, her baby was sick.

Closing her eyes against the tears that were forming, she nodded though Olivia couldn't' see her. "I'm on my way, I'll be there soon." She told Olivia quickly. Remembering she would have to go to Kelly's first to get her car though. Luckily Johnny's apartment wasn't far from it.

"Take your time sweetie, like I said, it's nothing too serious." Olivia tried to calm her.

"Still. I'll be there soon, tell Rocco I love him." Hanging up, she started too pull her jeans on, minus her underwear that she didn't have time to look for.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Johnny asked, sitting up and watching Lulu start to dress. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go, Rocco is at GH, he's sick." Not paying attention to him, she felt tears start to spill. The guilt heavy on her shoulders as she continued to search for her bra. Finally finding it she put in on. Not even noticing Johnny getting up as well.

"Let me get dress and I'll take you."

She shook her head, "No, I need to go get my car and go myself. Dante will be there." Not even wanting to look at him because it would just make the guilt worse.

"Lulu, you're in no shape to drive. Tell Dante Laura brought you or something. I don't want you going alone." Johnny had slid on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and she was still in just her jeans and bra.

Looking up at him finally, she shook her head. "I'm a terrible mother." She whispered and sat on the bed. Covering her face with her hands.

Feeling Johnny's hand on her thighs, she looked down at him where he was stooping in front of her. "Why? Because Rocco got sick and you weren't there? He was with his Grandma, Lulu. You couldn't have known he'd get sick."

"I should have, I'm his mother."

"And you're a human Lulu. Now come on, I'll take you to GH. I won't come in but I'll expect a call, okay?" He told her and stood up. Grabbing her shirt that was right in front of her. Helping her into it. Taking care of her.

"Thank you Johnny."

"Anytime Lulu."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Will probably update again this weekend.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Johnny parked in the garage, the ride over had been mostly silent except for telling her again she wasn't a bad mother. But she still felt like one sort of, she understood she had the right too have fun when she is not with her children. When her children were safe with other adults, she was allowed too have fun with others. Still, it was hard to know that her son was sick and she hadn't been there for him.

When he turned the car off, he turned a bit to face her. "You sure you don't want me to come inside with you?"

"No." Lulu said quietly, as much as she would like his support inside, she knew this wasn't the time to let me know she was seeing Johnny in a casual way. Dante would have a fit and the tension would already be running high. "But thank you Johnny."

He nodded and reached out his hand to cup her face and brought their lips together again. Pulling back, he gave her a reassuring smile. "It will be fine and call me when you get home?"

Nodding, she gave him the best smile she could buster and kissed him once more and got out of the car. Heading inside of the hospital, she walked as fast as her heels would let her. Getting to the main floor, she saw Olivia and Dante standing with Rocco between them. Seeing her baby, she broke out into a run and reached them. Stooping down, she pulled him into her arms. "My baby," she whispered and rocked him.

Olivia smiled at her and Dante just looked tensed, but she focused on Olivia who would have the most information. "He's okay honey, he has a bit of strep and a fever but he'll be okay. I probably overly reacted."

She stood up and brought Rocco with her, keeping her on his hip and he buried his face into her neck. "No, no, I'm glad you brought him."

"Well he has a round of antibiotics and he'll be as good as new." Her former mother-in-law reached out and rubbed Rocco's back as he laid against his mother.

Dante finally step forward and shook his head, "Where were you Lulu? Ma drove by the house but your car wasn't there."

She nodded. "I went out with a fri – Maxie. We met up at Kelly's and went for a drink. I didn't want to drive home so I crashed at her place." It was a lie but she wasn't ready too bring up Johnny. She would have to text Maxie but she was sure her best friend would cover for her.

"Our son was sick and you went out?" He was angry but Lulu shook her head.

"When I dropped him off at Oliva's, he was fine!" She countered, angry that he was questioning her.

"He was Dante, I told you." Olivia also jumped in defense of Lulu. It surprised her but Lulu knew Olivia was a single mom and understood the questioning she was now getting. She was sure Julian had probably dealt it out a few times even though he was a horrible person.

"Okay…you're right. I'm sorry Lulu." Dante said after a few moments. "Was just worried about Rocco."

She understood that, she had been worried about her son. "I get it. I'm going to take him home. He's tired."

"I can take him Lulu, you can enjoy the rest of your night." Olivia offered and she shook her head. Lulu wanted to be there for her and son and take care of them.

"No, I want to be with him, But thank you." Lulu said and smiled at Olivia. Not really focusing on Dante. "I'll see you both later." Heading back to the elevator, she called a cab. Not wanting too ask Dante or Olivia for a ride.

* * *

When she reached the garage, she pulled out her phone and dialed for an uber but before she could press call, she saw Johnny pulled up. "I waited, I thought you might want a ride home."

"Johnny…you shouldn't have," she knew Olivia and Dante weren't around but still. Though Rocco was asleep and comfortable in her arms. The risk was minimum.

"Get in the car Lulu," he told her and got out of the car himself. Opening the back seat and seeing a booster seat there, she turned to look at him.

"Wanted him to be safe for the ride home." Tears pushed against her eyes and she had to swallow back the tears. Johnny had a bit heart and he was caring. This proved it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you Lulu." Leaning close, he kissed her head. Lulu reached in and placed Rocco in the seat and then shut the door. Turning around and hugging Johnny.

"You're a good guy Johnny Zacchara," she said in his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get you to home." Not comfortable with her praise, he kissed her head gain and pulled away with a smile.

She returned it and got into the car herself. Strapping herself in and relaxed against the seat.

* * *

She kissed Johnny goodbye once more and then went into the house. Rocco thankfully still asleep and wouldn't remember his car ride home with Johnny. Getting him into bed, she kissed his head. Glad she didn't have to wake him up to get a dose in medicine him in since the doctor had already done so.

Grabbing her cell from her back pocket, she fired off a text to Maxie but too tired to wait for a reply and she changed out of her clothing. Putting on some pjs, she left her phone in the living room and went back into Rocco's room and snuggled in his bed with him. Wanting to be near him and be there if he woke up.

* * *

The next morning, she had three texts on her phone when she finally checked it. One from Maxie saying she had her back, another from her mom asking about how Rocco was, and finally one from Johnny checking on both of them. Setting her phone back down, she went back to Rocco's bedroom and picked him up. Carrying him to the kitchen. He was tired and a little cranky but his fever had broke and that was what mattered.

Setting him down in a chair, she started to make him some food. Making sure to make something that wouldn't be to tough on his throat since it was probably sore. Watching him eat the warm oatmeal, she ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. Offering him comfort.

When he was done eating, she gave him a bath and put him in some fresh pjs. Once he was dressed, she gave him his next dose of antibiotics and Rocco and her climbed back into his bed. She stayed until he drifted off and she slowly got out of the bed. Leaving his door open in case he woke up and needed her, she went back to the living room. She should shower but she would wait until she knew Rocco was out.

Picking up her phone, she called Valentin. Asking him if she could take Char later in the week, not wanting her to get sick from Rocco. He readily agreed and thanked her for watching out for Charlotte.

Ending the call, she decided to reply to the texts on her phone. Dante had texted her not long after her and Rocco were done with his bath, so she let him know he was doing better. She sent the same text to Olivia and Laura. Thanking Maxie in her next text, she finally opened Johnny's. Looking at the clock, she saw it was still early in the day.

Biting her lip, instead of typing out her reply, she pressed the phone icon by his name and held up the phone to her ear as she waited for him to answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Going on vacation so won't be updating until next weekend and there will be plenty of JoLu in chapter 10. Don't fret.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Johnny answered after the first ring. "Hey, you and Rocco okay?" he asked and she could tell he was just waking up. His voice was groggy even thought it was mid afternoon.

"We're fine, just wanted to thank you again."

"Lulu, you know I would do anything for you," he responded and Lulu knew that was true. He hadn't had to stay last night to take her home or get a booster seat to make sure Rocco was safe as he drove them home. All of that proved how much Johnny had grown and how much he had changed from the selfish creature he once had been. The one that had moved on with Maxie before they were even over.

She felt she could trust him now, he was so different from the boy she had been with the first time. He was finally a man without anyone holding him back . "I do know that Johnny, thank you," she said simply. He went to jail for her. What greater sacrifice then than.

"No thanks needed Lulu, so little man doing okay?" he asked again, she could tell he actually cared. He didn't even know Rocco but the fact he mattered so much to Lulu, that he cared about Rocco as well.

"He's sleeping but he's doing good. Just a mild case of strep throat but don't want Char around until he's no longer contagious."

"See Lulu, you're good mom," thinking about her small break down last night, she felt embarrassed about and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry about that, I don't know why I lost it."

Johnny sighed and she could tell he had stopped moving around and sat down. Probably on some flat surface in the garage. "Lulu, you love your children and of course you were upset that he was sick. I get it."

"You're right but still, I kind of ruined the moment."

"The moment had passed and it was amazing. One I hope we get to repeat."

Lulu wanted the same thing, she wanted to be with Johnny again in that sexual way. Before Olivia called, she had been so relaxed and happy. Weights had been lifted off her shoulders for that short time. She hadn't been a working single mother, she had just been a woman.

"Me too, maybe this weekend? Dante has Rocco most weekends now and Char will be with Valentine probably," she still wasn't ready to bring Johnny around her kids, probably would never be. It was too much of a dangerous idea. Not willing to risk loosing custody of her children..

"That sounds perfect, but I might put you to work," he said with a small laugh.

"Oo, what kind of work?" Lulu wouldn't lie, thinking of being on her knees working him came to mind and she was more than up for that job.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Lesley Lu Spencer," he said firmly but laughed right afterwards and she joined him in the laughing. Feeling relaxed just like that. Knowing she would be able to get to be with Johnny and being on the phone with him relaxed her. "I'm opening the garage next Monday. Might need your help too put on some finishing touches."

She was more than happy to that but she thought of the location and how close it was to Sonny's coffee shop. It would be a good thing for him when it came it to the customer but she was still worried about Sonny's reaction. "Have you uh seen Sonny around?"

"No. I haven't. Been pretty busy though, rarely leave the garage."

That made sense, Johnny would be busy putting on the finishing touches and getting everything ready to accept his first client. "Okay. Well hopefully there won't be any issues." And she might just try to make sure of that.

"I'm done with that life Lulu, I won't let him antagonize me," Johnny seemed confident and while she wanted to believe in him, but the history between all of them would make that hard. Still, she wanted to make sure he knew she was confident in him.

"Good. Well I should get a shower but uh…call me tonight?" It felt weird asking him to call her but she did want to hear from him.

"Of course, can't keep me away."

* * *

Three days later, Rocco was better and was at daycare with Char while she headed to work. She and Johnny had talked every day on the phone and they were both itching to see each other again. Which was why they decided to meet for lunch. Since Maxie would be gone today and Nina would probably be off somewhere as well, she had suggest her place of work.

Probably why she had dressed up once again, not that she thought anything would happen in the office but still, wanted to look good.

Stepping off the elevator in the restraunt, planning on getting some coffee and go ahead and put lunch orders in, she saw Sonny sitting at the bar. Probably waiting for Carly. She knew she should just leave it alone but she wanted to make sure Johnny got a real chance at this new life he was building. This could blow up in her face, he could go to Dante but her relationship with Sonny was pretty strong. Being one of his best friend's daughter gained her some respect. Biting her lip, she marched over to where he was sitting.

"Hi Sonny." She said and the man turned in his stool, giving her that blinding smile.

"Lulu, hi," he said and stood up, moving to give her a quick hug which she returned.

"Are you busy?"

"For you, never," motioning to the stool next to him, he took it and sat down. They talked about Rocco for a few moments and the conversation turned to Dante. "Are you and him still doing alright? If you need me to talk to him, I can. I know how to be divorced."

He said it as a joke and Lulu did laugh, if anyone did know how to be divorced, it would be Sonny. He and Carly made an art out of it and still kept their family together. "No, we're fine. This is about Johnny Zacchara."

His grinned dropped but he nodded. "Yeah, heard he was out. Bought a garage on the pier."

"Yeah, and I know it sounds contrite Sonny but he has changed."

"You two back together?" By the tone of his voice, she knew he would disapprove it, so she shook her head.

"No, but he's still my friend Sonny and I want him to stay on the straight and narrow. He seems to have changed and I don't want him to get sidetracked."

He sighed and ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Hey, as long as he stays away from my business, I don't even need to speak to him."

"Thank you Sonny. I'm glad you guys can coexist."

"Anything for you Lulu," he said and they both stood up. Sharing another hug. "Bring Rocco by soon?"

She nodded. "I'm sure he'd love to hang out with Avery."

"Good. Don't be a stranger Lulu."

Nodding once more, she went to the ordering station and ordered a cup of coffee. As well as putting two orders for the burger here for lunch. Asking them to be brought up to the office around one , she grabbed her coffee and going to the elevator.

She felt more confident about Johnny's future. Heading up the office, she knew she had a bounce in her step.

Getting to the office, she saw Nina at her desk and walked in. "Hey Nina, anything I can help with today besides working on the layout?"

"Uh…I have a few calls coming in, have a meeting with a new advertiser this afternoon, so can you take some detail messages for me and make appointments as well?"

Glad that Nina wouldn't be around when Johnny got here, she nodded. "Of course. I'll also take some messages for Maxie." Her and Nathan had finally decided to go out of town for a late honeymoon and she would have double the work, but seeing Johnny made it all worth it.


End file.
